1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to termite repellents and, more specifically, to an apparatus for repelling ground termites from a desired area through application of a voltage to the ground surrounding the desired area thereby creating an electrical barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of termite repellent devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,393; 4,667,436; 4,839,984 and 5,435,096 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.